I don't wanna let you go, but I'll do it anyway
by Feels good
Summary: Cuando estoy a tu lado normalmente sonrío, pero, me creerías si te digo que suelo llorar cuando estoy solo? Haru, no quiero entregarte a nadie, quisiera pasar toda mi vida a tu lado...Pero sé que eso no es posible y que nuestros caminos se separarán tarde o temprano. Está mal el querer separarlos antes de tiempo así no salgo herido de peor manera? [Drabbles MakoHaru & SouMako]
1. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas.**

_**Cuando estuve en verdad triste...las lágrimas no salieron.**_ Creo que es algo que leí alguna vez en un libro.

"¿Te arrepientes de esto?", pregunta. La ira en sus ojos era algo que se podía leer fácilmente. Contrario a mi, Sousuke siempre ha sido del tipo "agresivo"...excepto cuando está con Rin. Es como si su humor cambiara automáticamente con el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Rin...No puedo culparlo, comprendo ese sentimiento. Siento lo mismo cuando veo a Haru, no es algo que se pueda controlar o algo que pueda evitarse...

No entiendo por qué lo pregunta ahora, hemos estado haciendo esto durante bastante tiempo...supongo que es porque falta poco para que nuestros caminos se separen por completo. Dentro de muy poco debemos decidir a qué universidad iremos, qué haremos con nuestras vidas, con nuestros futuros.

No es como si alguna vez hubiéramos planeado que esto suceda...Simplemente sucedió. Creo que el saber que Haru y Rin estaban saliendo fue un golpe duro para ambos. En todos estos años he aprendido a ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos...

Mi sonrisa...habrá algo más falso que ella? Tal vez aquel "felicitaciones" que dije casi obligado cuando Rin anunció lo de su noviazgo...

"No. No me arrepiento del tipo de relación que tenemos." No es como si alguien nos hubiera obligado a meternos en esto. Lo hicimos sólo porque nos entendíamos, sabíamos lo que se sentía no poder alcanzar a nuestro ser amado...Simplemente buscábamos en el otro la calidez que no recibiríamos de nuestros amigos de infancia...porque ellos ya no nos necesitan. "Tampoco me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de alguien que no corresponde mis sentimientos...¿Tú sí?"

Sé que no recibiré una respuesta. Tampoco la espero.

Sousuke...me pregunto si es que él sentirá algo una vez que nuestros caminos se separen. Yo...creo que sin él, será un poco solitario...

_**Cuando estuve en verdad triste...las lágrimas no salieron.**_

Me pregunto si las lágrimas saldrán cuando tú te vayas y no volvamos a vernos...


	2. Egoísmo

**Egoísmo.**

_"Rin, Haru, felicitaciones." _

Ahh, sentía como si fuera a quebrarme en cualquier momento...

Era a mí a la primera persona a la cuál querían decirle, ¿hmm? Eso muy probablemente fue idea de Rin...A Haru no le interesan ese tipo de cosas, no creo que él haya estado tan contento al respecto hasta el punto de venir a contarme. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, ni siquiera me miraba...A él no parece parecerle nada importante, pero tanto para mi como para Rin lo es.

Rin ha sabido de mis sentimientos hacia Haru desde que éramos pequeños. Siempre hacía comentarios acerca de nuestra "extraña relación", incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta del tipo de sentimientos que tenía hacia Haru...Sin embargo, al regresar de Australia parece que Rin también desarrolló ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él...

Pero, está bien. Incluso si él no me pide disculpas, yo lo perdono...Él...no tiene por qué disculparse...Después de todo, es Haru quien decide, ¿verdad? E incluso si él no me elige a mí, no tendría por qué enojarme con él...soy su amigo, debo apoyarlo en sus decisiones...Si Haru es feliz, entonces yo estoy bien.

_Haruka_, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad...y sé que serás feliz con Rin, por eso, yo me alejaré de ti. Decidí que iré a la Universidad de Tokio. No es sólo para alejarme, en verdad deseo ir allí. Tengo mis propias metas también...Tal vez no sea algo tan ambicioso como el futuro que ustedes eligieron y el cuál alcanzarán, pero elegí algo que me gusta, algo que me hará sentir bien...Ayudar a las personas a que disfruten algo que al principio temen, ¿no es esa una labor agradable de realizar?

Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle fin a estos sentimientos que no serán correspondidos...quiero separar nuestros caminos lo antes posible. Lo siento, pero ya no quiero ser la persona que esté a tu lado siempre...Quiero renunciar a eso. Incluso si no te vuelvo a ver, eso estaría bien para mí...

Aún no encuentro el valor para decírtelo, ni a ti ni a los demás. Contigo hemos estado juntos desde pequeños...Para ser honesto, estoy un poco asustado. Vivir solo, estar a diario con gente que no conozco, lejos de mi familia, lejos de todo lo que conozco...¿Será que es necesario todo este cambio sólo para tratar de seguir adelante? Aún no lo sé, quizás estoy exagerando al desaparecer de ésta forma...pero es lo que actualmente deseo hacer. Es lo que mi corazón me dice qué haga, ¿se supone que no debo escucharlo sólo para que tú no te sientas incómodo al estar de repente alejado de mí?

Tal vez sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que me necesitas...Tal vez sólo quiero sentirme importante, ser alguien importante para ti...O tal vez simplemente ya renuncié a ti.

Eso es algo que no revelaré, prefiero guardarlo para mi...

Es probable que te diga que nos volveremos a ver pronto, que te trate como siempre...Pero no voy a volver. Si es que regreso, entonces iré a ver a mi familia. Espero que tú también elijas una universidad que no esté en ésta ciudad. No quiero volver a verte, Haruka. No quiero volver a oír tu voz, no quiero volver a comer la caballa que cocinas, no quiero tener que evitar que te desnudes cada vez que veas algo con la suficiente agua como para sumergirte...Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo...de todo eso, que se ocupe Rin. Quiero liberarme de ti, no quiero volver a pensar en Haru ya más. Quiero encontrar mi propia felicidad...

Es probablemente el pensamiento más egoísta que he tenido en mi vida, pero ésta vez no me siento mal. Es lo que quiero, lo que deseo...Lo que alcanzaré. Por eso, lo siento, Haru. Pero ésta vez seré egoísta, deberás ocuparte tú mismo de tu felicidad.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa~ quería explicarles un poco de qué va esto...ya que no pude hacerlo antes.<em>

_Bueno, esto más que un fic es como una colección de drabbles, o algo así…Son ideas random que tengo, en éste caso, ideas SouMako y MakoHaru (y para no dejar pasar el tiempo y que se me olviden, decidí escribirlas). El primero -llamado "Lágrimas"- es SouMako, pero éste y los siguientes serán MakoHaru. Tal vez se me ocurra algo SouMako, pero por ahora las ideas que tengo son únicamente MakoHaru…_

_Sé que parecen RinHaru, pero NOPE, básicamente todas las historias se centran en los sentimientos de Makoto hacia Haru, así que -según yo- son MakoHaru. Odio el RinHaru, pero sólo puedo imaginar historias donde Makoto sufre porque Haru está con Rin. Soy mala, golpéenme. (?)_

_Sé que este es bastante malo, pero me puse a escribir y esto fue lo que salió…lo siento._

_Seguramente traeré los otros drabbles pronto, así que esperen por ellos -si quieren- :'v_

_Besos, nos vemos~_


End file.
